Comprimise
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Angel needs Spikes help, but Spike isn't willing to give it without a little comprimise...


Comprimise.

"Spike, please?" Angel said, desperately. "I need your help."

Spike laughed derisively. "_You_ need _my_ help? Now that's a laugh. What makes you think I'd want to help you after you tried to kill me?"

"Spike, _please_, I'm begging, this time I really am... Look, what will it take to make you say yes?"

"Hm..."Spike thought about it for a moment, then said; "Comprimise."

"Huh?"

"I'll help you, not just now, whenever you ask for it... but I want something in return."

Angel nodded quickly. "Yeah... Yeah, whatever you want..."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Angel said, without thinking about it.

Spike smirked. "You didn't even ask _what_ I wanted."

"Huh?" Angel suddenly had the feeling he'd walked into another one of Spikes traps. "Is it too late to ask?"

"No."

"Well, what?"

"You _did_ say anything, right?"

"Er, yeah..." Angel said, cautiously. He really needed Spikes help on this one.

Spike smirked again, and leant foward to whisper in his ear...

Angel yelped and jumpped backwards. "What! Spike! No! Anything but that..."

"That wasn't part of the deal... Look, do you want my help or not?"

Angel growled, and scratched his head. Trust Spike to catch him with his own words... He started pacing like a caged animal, and Spike watched him closely, both knowing that the blonde vampire had him trapped by his own doings...

Angel stopped pacing, and sighed in defeat, dropping into a chair, heavily. "Alright, fine! You win, Spike, comprimise..." Angel seriously couldn't believe he had just agreed to this... It'd been well over fifty years since he and Spike had last done anything like that, and he wondered why he'd suddenly decided to bring it up again...

"Let's just say, you're right about having a soul being a real downer an' all..." Spike said, apparently knowing his thoughts. "I don't like you, you don't like me, so, no happy thoughts, and no big bad evil coming back to play... Kinda makes sense, don't you think?"

Angel had to admit that it actualy did, not that he'd ever tell Spike that, instead he said; "Does it have to be now, or can I take a raincheck?"

Spike shook his head. "Sorry, no rainchecks. I know you, you'll try to put it off for as long as you possably can. Anyway, now is good. No one here." He grinned evily, and finished; "You can scream as loud as you want to..."

"Hey!" Angel yelled, indignant. "I do _not_ scream."

"Oh, yeah, you do."

"Since when?"

"Since like, forever, Angelus, and don't think I don't remember how much you used to enjoy it, 'cos I do... For all you know, you still might..."

"Maybe... I'm not making any promises though."

"You already did." Spike reminded him, and Angel sighed, and chucked off his shirt, bending over his desk, and wondering if maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be... After all, he doubted his bodys reactions would have changed much, even if he had...

Spike grinned, and moved up behind him, pulling his own shirt off, and dropping Angels pants, deftly, before undoing his belt.

"Y'know, you should really check the terms and conditions before agreeing to just _anything_. Isn't that what got you in trouble in the first place?"

Angel groaned, and thunked his head on the table. "Yeah, next time I'll get it in writing..."

"Too late for that now. Unless you _really_ want to see it printed...?"

"No, I'll pass... Verbal is good. No records."

"Afraid someone might find out?" Spike asked, leaning over him, and Angel shivered a little bit, suddenly remembering just how much he used to like this...

"A little..." He said, and then gasped, and cried out, when Spike moved foward, suddenly, surprising him.

"You could've warned me..." Angel panted, and then he stopped trying to speak, and let his head hit the table with a thud, as Spike started moving, and Angel suddenly remembered why he used to agree to this... It felt _good_.

"Oh! God, Spike!"

Spike smirked when Angel pushed back against him, and he growled lightly, and said; "Told you, you might enjoy it..."

"Gah! Shut up, Spike! Ugh!" Angel was almost glad he had asked for Spikes help. Almost. He was still going to have to deal with Spikes anoyingly triumphant smirks every time they had to work together...

Angel yelped, and arched his back, when he felt Spike reach around and grab his prick, and he jerked back, against him, baring his throat, and Spike phased, and bit him, sharply, holding his head with one hand, as he thrust into him, suddenly hitting Angels prostate, and the older vampire cried out, a loud growl leaving his throat as he changed, and all of a sudden he was _really_ liking the feel of Spikes teeth in his throat, and his thick length, hot inside him, as he brushed against his walls, hitting his prostate now with every thrust, making him growl, and moan loudly, and claw at the table.

Angel felt his balls tighten, and Spikes grip on his cock got a little firmer, and he roared loudly, and threw his head back as he released, driving the blondes fangs deeper into his throat, and Spike shuddered, and held him tightly as he let go, and Angel gasped loudly at the oddly pleasant sensation of Spikes seed being pumped into him.

"Spike!"

Spike growled, and let go of his throat, gasping slightly, Angels blood staining his teeth, and he pulled out of him, slowly, and Angel colapsed over his desk, panting harshly, his head still spinning slightly.

He yelped, then purred quietly when Spike squated behind him, running his tongue slowly over his hole, and around the inside of his legs, cleaning up the mess.

"Your turn..." Spike said, moving to sit in Angels chair, and pulling him across the desk. Angel rolled over it, onto the floor, and knelt between Spikes legs, running his tongue lightly up the length of him, tasting the oddly sweet, yet salty flavour of him, and Spike gasped and pushed his head down, hands twisted in his hair, and he said; "Jesus, Angel! You still know how to do that well...!"

Angel growled, and swiped his tongue over the end of him, licking up the last of the fluid there, before sitting up, and saying with a grin; "I like that I can still make you moan..."

"Oh, shut up... Besides," He smirked evily, and said; "Were you even listening to yourself just now? You liked it."

Angel nodded slightly. "Yeah, I guess I kinda did..."

Spike smirked again when he put his head in his lap, and started stroking his hair. Angel sighed quietly, and said; "Y'know, Spike, I'm beggining to really like comprimise..."

Spike grinned triumphantly...

***Fins.*** lol.

(For now.) lol.


End file.
